Homes are becoming more connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As these computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced that allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through speech.
To implement speech interaction, a device is commonly equipped with a microphone to receive voice input from a user and a speech recognition component to recognize and understand the voice input. The device also commonly includes a speaker to emit audible responses to the user. With speech interaction, the device may be operated essentially “hands free”.
Voice interaction with computing devices can pose unique challenges in detecting, receiving and interpreting oral instructions. One challenge is that oral speech is directional and attenuates over distance. Detecting and receiving an audio speech signal is therefore complicated when the speaker is farther from the microphone, turned away from the microphone, and/or moving about the environment. Another challenge concerns ambient or background noise that may degrade signal quality of the desired speech input.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved designs of voice enabled devices that improve speech interactions.